


karma

by eremiie



Series: karma [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Choking, Clubbing, College Student Eren Yeager, Dirty Talk, Eren Yeager Being a Fuckboy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, but you tame him, carla is the smartest person here, carla yeager is best mom, jean is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremiie/pseuds/eremiie
Summary: karma was never a friend to eren, but you were; so when it bites him back you're the one to take care of him.although— you've always been the one to take care of him, and it takes one unfortunate night for him to notice.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Series: karma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206668
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	karma

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work inspired by the song karma by summer walker, feel free to listen to it when you get to the smut to set the vibe lol

“i just don’t get it— like how foul could you be? if he didn’t like me that’s all he had to say, not play me like i’m some dummy,”

“historia,” you stopped her ramble with a sigh, lifting your hand up as a gesture to say ‘stop’.

“i told you, you should’ve just got with me.” ymir snorted, throwing her hand around historia’s shoulder, the blonde pouting, her eyebrows furrowing.

you place a hand on historia’s lower back and gave her a condescending look. “i told you that you shouldn’t mess with him, i wasn’t trying to be dramatic or anything when i said that— i know eren… i gave you a heads up and you ignored it.”

historia rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. “i didn’t _ignore_ it, i just… thought it’d be different.”

you scrunched your face up and pinched the bridge of your nose. “why exactly did you think it would be different?”

“instead of giving historia shit, _____,” ymir emphasized your name, squinting her eyes at you. “why can’t i just rock him? a good punch to the face is maybe just what he needs—”

“ymir, punching him will not solve anything. plus, i doubt historia wants you to punch him either.”

“she can speak for herself, idiot. historia, my love, would you like me to knock eren out?”

historia sighed. “no, i don’t want _anyone_ to get knocked out. this is so confusing… and not to interfere with your friendship or anything but how can you just go hang out with him right after?”

you looked down at historia, removing your hand from her back and giving her a raise of your eyebrow, looking forward to wear the three of you were headed. you _were_ going to hang out with eren; he was your closest friend who you met in middle school, and now shared a dorm with. it was finally spring break, and as his bestfriend you were invited to spend some time with him and his family for the vacation. eren had you pack bags for the weekend and wanted you to meet him in the front of the building, so that’s where your feet were taking you while you conversed with your friends you met on your way. “historia, i said i told you not to fuck with him, what happens between you and eren doesn’t have anything to do with me.” historia frowned at you and looked down at her crossed arms and you felt a small sense of guilt curdling in your stomach. “i’ll talk to him though.”

“right now? cause he’s right there.” ymir said using her head to tilt towards the benches once she pushed the large doors to the outside open. you looked up and ymir was right, from a distance was eren standing up next to a shag of blonde hair and two other people that you couldn’t identify as they weren’t facing you. almost on cue, eren looked up, head whipping to your figure and a small smirk creeped up on his face until his eyes landed on the two next to you, that smirk dissipating almost just as fast, and him quickly averting eye contact, mumbling something that caused the rest of his acquaintances to turn their heads around. you shook your head and patted historia’s shoulder noticing she was glaring at eren, but not as hard as ymir.

“yes, now… uh, i’ll catch you guys later.” you said waving off to them. “don’t worry too much about him historia.” and with that you began walking off towards eren. you studied his appearance, hair lazily threw back into his signature messy bun while stray pieces shied away from it. he wore a simple grey sweatshirt with black sweatpants to complete the lazy look, white sneakers on his feet, and when you trailed your eyes back to his face a boyish smile was present.

“hey.” eren said simply, arms stretched out to pull you into a warm hug that you reciprocated, your arms wrapping around his midsection as he snuggled you into him, resting his chin on the top of your head.

“hey, eren.” you cheesed, pulling back to wave to the rest of the group. “eren’s brother,” you watched zeke chuckle from where he was seated. you used your finger to point to yelena after, “yelena, pieck and porco!”

“i’m assuming you know my name and you’re just being a fool.” zeke announced, making you giggle and place your hand on top of his blonde locks. although you didn’t see the upperclassmen much, you had no problem remembering their names, especially zeke and pieck as you saw them the most.

“right, of course i know your name, _zeke_.” you smiled. “but what’s the gathering about eren?” you motioned to the clutter of people, looking towards eren who’s eyes were already on you.

zeke was faster than eren, answering the question before him causing eren to narrow his eyes at his older brother. “eren, my favorite brother here wants to take my car to see his mom and my dad.”

you laughed at his words, the enunciation on the last part of his sentence making eren’s eye twitch. “first of all i’m your only brother.” eren said, rolling his eyes.

“and you guys share the same dad.” you grinned as zeke nodded his head at your clarification, another burst of laughter being let out by you and pieck who shook her head at zeke’s antics.

“hi, _____, it’s been a while since i’ve seen you.” pieck said, waving her hand as well, her head laid down against the surface below her.

“hey, pieck,” you slid down onto the bench taking a seat beside her, porco’s hand snaking around her back instinctively. “yeah it has, but that’s because you’re a year above me.” pieck chuckled and nodded her head.

“precisely…” she hummed, moving a strand of raven black hair out of her face, eyes trained in the direction ymir and historia walked off. “who were the girls giving eren the dirty eye?”

your eyes followed pieck’s. “oh, historia… and ymir.” of course, her out of everyone would notice that. you silently praised pieck for being so observant. you looked up at eren to see him avoiding your gaze, his bouncing left to right.

“what did eren do this time?” zeke asked you, propping his head up on his palm as if he was genuinely interested in the conversation, although you were sure it was just to make fun of eren. pieck gave a confused look, her eyebrows coming together as she glanced between the brothers and you.

“more like what did the girls do to eren.” yelena said calmly, a bored expression present on her face, her arms crossed leaning forward on the table.

you averted your stare at eren and propped your arms up on the table like yelena. “well, the blonde girl likes eren and they were talking or something, and um… he was messing with some one else at the same time. she’s not happy about that, even though i told her _not_ to mess with him.”

“so what i’m hearing is it’s her fault for messing with him after you told her not to? lesson learned.” yelena scoffed, her large eyes portraying a mocking sorrowful expression.

eren shifted uncomfortably at the new eyes on him, letting out an exasperated sigh. “listen,”

“eren, you really can’t defend yourself here.” zeke cut him off, eyes widening to poke at eren’s expense.

“i didn’t know she liked me!” eren blurted out, hands flying out from his sides.

“so your brother’s a dumbass too?” porco snorted, eren glaring at him with a huff, crossing his arms back.

“pock—” pieck started, being cut off by eren’s rising tone.

“i’m not kidding, i didn’t know!”

“so you didn’t know a girl who you fucked and kept texting you after had feelings for you?” your retort was quick, head inching forward as your eyes narrowed at eren as if he was dumb causing eren to glare at you too, his lips in a thin line at your statement before placing his hand out for zeke to place the keys in his hand.

“okay, whatever, let’s go.”

“someone’s upset.” pieck added before placing her hand on your shoulder. “bye, _____, see you at the club tonight?”

“club?” your ears perked. _oh_ , the club. as well as vacation for spring break, majority of your first and second years decided to takeover a club not too far from campus before people left off for their families. you had already packed a dress for the event when you packed your bags last night alongside eren. the event had just slipped your mind. “oh, yeah, yeah. if eren still want’s to go.”

zeke slapped the keys in eren’s hand, you getting up from the bench with a wave to the remaining three, going to stand beside eren. zeke stood up as well, bringing you into a suffocating hug, his beard grazing your forehead before pulling back with a pat to your shoulder. “well, see you. tell miss carla i said hello because eren won’t.”

you smiled at zeke before eren grabbed your hand with his free one, giving it a small tug. “don’t worry, i will zeke.”

with a small “c'mon,” from eren, he began pulling you away, you trailing after the boy until the two of you reached zeke’s parked car. “you really need to get your own car.” you murmured to eren as he opened the back door for you to throw your bag in, alongside his, then the passengers side before walking around to the drivers.

“nah, zeke’s is good for now.” eren slid into the driver’s seat, adjusting the chair before starting the car, giving you a one over to make sure you were comfortable, noticing the way your face shriveled up at the smell of the car. “smells like cigarretes?” he asked you, a small smile upturning on his face, his expression almost softening.

you turned your head towards him with a reciprocating smile at his observation. “yeah, but it’s okay. your mom’s house isn’t too far anyways.” eren pulled out of the parking lot, letting your last statement resonate in the air while he watched for cars behind him, hand on the back of the head of your seat, brows furrowed in concentration while you opened up your phone, scrolling through your socials. you noticed the party tonight was the talk of today, almost everyone of your mutuals on your feed talking about it. it didn’t sound too bad, and you didn’t mind going either, getting to see your friends was enjoyable. “so we’re going to that party?”

eren’s eyes shot to your face from the rear view mirror, lingering for a little before going back to the road ahead. “as long as you want too— i mean, _i_ want to. why? you don’t have something to wear? i thought we packed last night.”

“dummy, i’m just confirming with you. i have something to wear, you literally watched me pick out my clothes.”

eren stayed silent for a couple minutes while beginning to grin at you unconsciously. “yeah, i saw it, the dress. i was gonna say you could borrow one of my moms if you didn’t have one.” he joked, looking to you to watch you give him a raise of your brow and an upturn of your lip.

“you’re such an idiot.” you looked back down to your phone to switch apps. “who’s gonna be there that i know? i know sasha will probably go, i haven’t seen her lately.”

“me.” eren said matter of factly, not even looking your way for a reaction.

you rolled your eyes, hitting him on the shoulder lightly. “i’m serious.”

“im serious too.”

“eren!” you whined his name, his look fixing on you again at the sound of his name before shifting away just as quickly.

“you know, the usual… sasha will probably be there, armin probably wants to see annie or something… connie… maybe jean, or reiner or whatever.”

“or whatever.” you mocked eren, lowering your tone to try to get his voice spot on, causing him to slap your thigh hard, you yelping and dropping your phone to rub at the abused spot, your leer shooting daggers at eren. “i’m telling carla when we get there.”

eren only laughed, bringing his hand back to your thigh and moving your hand to soothe the supple skin with a flitting rub while you pouted at him. “she’d hurt me if i hurt _you_.”

“you _did_!” your voice raising slightly, hand moving his away but not before pinching the skin on top causing him to hiss.

“sorry.” his hand returned to your hand sitting on your leg, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance while he studied your face just in case you had a negative reaction.

you let his palm linger, the feeling almost comforting, and… and what? you couldn’t pinpoint it, but for the majority of the rest of the ride, his hand stayed until he had no choice but to remove it when steering. a sense of anxiousness was relieved when he did, but you couldn’t figure out why.

彡

“go inside, i’ll get our bags, my mom will be happy to see you.” eren said, signaling to his front door with your hand, and you nodded walking to the small house. a sense of nostalgia was washed over you. you vaguely remembered coming over to eren’s house so often and spending so much time with him, mikasa and armin. of course, mikasa being so busy with her own studies could only visit so much, but there were many times she came back to visit alongside you and eren, armin occasionally visiting as well although he had family to go back to as well. you and eren constantly did almost everything together, from indulging in video games he used to side eye you for wanting to play with him, to helping his mom in the kitchen with a grumble from eren, to getting into heated arguments and having to sit on the couch with carla since eren would kick you out of his room, only to be scolded by carla only minutes later. it was all enjoyable memories, even the arguments, and thank goodness to the closeness of the college to eren’s old house. you were able to visit and relive those memories so often, a sense of warmth washing over you each and every time.

not only were you thankful for the proximity of carla’s house, but you were thankful for her constant efforts to keep you and eren close. she was the one who suggested requesting a shared dorm, the one who constantly asked eren to bring you over, the one that never failed to ask about you every time she called eren. if you and eren ever lost your bond she’d be the first to know.

you walked up the steps, the door already unlocked as carla anticipated your arrival. as soon as you opened the door the significant scent of linen and apple flooded your nose, along with whatever she was cooking up. the mass of carla’s dark hair was in your line of sight once you turned your head to the side, her body stood in front of the stove, and she whipped her own head around hazel eyes almost bulging out there head when she spotted your figure at the front door. “_____!” she exclaimed, immediately dropping the pan she was holding back onto the stove and rushing to you, embracing you in a loving hug. “my baby, i missed you so much! eren brought you!”

and eren, always on time stepped in behind you, his tall figure towering over you and his mom with two bags in his hand.

“and my real baby, oh i missed you both so much.” carla pulled away giving you chaste kisses on side of your face, her long eyelashes fluttering against your skin as she cradled your jaw with her nimble fingers. her apron decorated around her waist smelled of fresh cooking, but her perfume lingered as well giving off a haze of peppermint.

she moved towards eren, her hands cupping his face and pressing a kiss to his cheek as well, moving her fingers to tug on his ear playfully before drifting down to his shoulder, patting his chest then pulling the bags out of his hand. “mom—” eren murmured, twisting his face at his mom’s protectiveness as she dragged the bags out of his hand, going over to place them beside the staircase before coming back over, hands clasped in front of her guests.

“no, you just came, no need to try to put stuff away yet.” carla said with a cheery smile, still elated at the arrival of the two of you. “i’m so glad you’re here, i _just_ finished cooking so let’s all sit and eat before you try to do anything else.” she began walking back towards the pan she left on the stove, head turned back with a knowing look at eren who would try to go put the bags upstairs. “come sit.” and you and eren made your way to the round dining table, four seats present, yet only three would be filled.

“where’s dad?” eren asked as he sat down, pulling the chair out for you first while you fiddled with your fingers, watching carla plate the lunch she prepared.

carla’s movements slowed as she sat in thought for a couple seconds. “oh… he’s at work, like always you know.” eren looked down, nodding his head.

“so how’s school going?” carla asked, heading over to place down a bowl. “chicken pasta salad, it’s good, eat.” she used her head to motion towards the food.

“it’s going good, luckily i don’t have that heavy of a workload like others, it’s bearable, but of course still hard.” you replied, as she brought over plates and cutlery, setting them down in front of eren and you, both of you immediately scooping some pasta onto your plates.

“and you, eren?”

“it’s fine, mom.”

“how about football? is that going good?”

“yeah, it’s good too.” you winced at eren’s lack of effort in the conversation, hitting his elbow with your own, him giving you a confused expression before he placed his full fork in his mouth.

“zeke told me to tell you hi.” you told carla as she came to sit in front of the two of you, plating her own food, eyes widening at the mention of zeke’s name.

“really?”

“yeah.”

“well then how’s zeke doing too then?”

“i don’t know, i don’t see him much, eren could probably tell you.” you gave eren the opportunity to talk, looking at him to cue him to say something while you took another forkful of the pasta.

“he’s probably fine too, i don’t see him much either.” eren replied with a shrug of his shoulders, picking at his food, and you sighed.

“how’s sharing a dorm going? i hope eren’s not too much, i know he can be a ruckus.”

“it’s good too, he’s a better roommate than i thought he’d be at first.” you let out a small laugh, remembering eren’s old antics, how messy his room used to be, the dark green of his walls and the miscellaneous decorations he used to have sprung around. you couldn’t wait to go upstairs and check that out again. “he’s still a little messy—”

“but she always nags me to clean up so that doesn’t matter.” eren cut you off before you could attempt to compliment him and you rolled your eyes.

“i wasn’t gonna say anything _bad._ yeah he cleans up a little more now but i always have to pick up a sock or something. plus, i’m the one who has to clean up before someone comes to visit. like mikasa or armin or something.” you chose not to mention the countless girls that’d come in and out too.

carla pursed her lips looking up at eren with a slightly disappointed look. “you always have to keep your workspace _and_ your room clean, eren. especially in the presence of others, i didn’t tell you that all the time for no reason.”

“i know, i know, mom.”

“no you don’t because if you did you’d keep your area clean in respect for ______.” carla placed more of her food in her mouth with a shake of her head before moving her failing ponytail to her back from her shoulder, then looking up at you. her doe eyes were just like eren’s, he was the spitting image of her and it’s one reason why you could never forget her face. “how’s mikasa and armin?”

“they’re good too, mikasa couldn’t come this time, she has too much going on i guess— but she’s fine!” a slight moment of worry crossed carla’s face, eyebrows turning up and lips frowning as she twirled her fork in the food in front of her.

“hopefully she can come next time, tell her to relax. poor girl, always has so much on her plate. i remember when she used to be here she constantly had to do eren’s chores for him, what a doll.”

eren scratched his head, looking down at his almost empty plate. “i did work too, she didn’t do _everything_ for me.”

carla ignored eren’s add on.“and armin?”

eren answered before you could. “he’s good too.”

“i hope so, he’s such a sweet boy.” carla hummed. “so how long are you guys staying? and how long’s your break?”

“only a week, we’ll be here for this weekend cause zeke is gonna need his car back.” your plate was almost finished as well, fork scraping against the ceramic.

“yeah, but later today we’re heading back up to go to a party.” eren said nonchalantly, eyeing his fork as he spun it in his hand.

“i hope that’s okay with you— if you don’t want us to go we don’t have to.” you hastily added in consideration for carla, eren’s green eyes narrowing at you with a small frown. he _clearly_ wanted to have some fun tonight.

“no, no! that’s perfectly fine, you’ll be here for the whole weekend, i’ll let you kids have your fun.” carla smiled. “i’m just glad you came earlier than waiting until after the party cause i know you’ll get back late and i’ll probably be sleeping. who’s birthday is it?”

“it’s not a birthday.” eren stuffed the last of his food in his mouth, chewing before continuing. “just a spring break party before everyone goes home.”

“oh? so that’s what you do in college nowadays?” carla laughed, peering at eren’s plate, content that he finished his food. you joined her in laughing, ushering yourself to finish up as well, knowing eren might get impatient with your pace at eating.

“i guess. there _are_ parties all the time. but how have you been?”

carla beamed at your asking. “i’m good! nothing much, i wait for grisha to come home, although i’m usually just here alone. i have my hobbies though, i’m fine. i’ve been trying to make friends with the neighbors too, they have some younger kids that are enjoyable.” as you listened to carla you finished your food as well, her getting up to gather the empty plates and take them to the sink. “thank you for asking, _____. eren, honey can you put the top on the pasta and put it in the fridge? i’ll make dinner later just in case you want something else when you get home tonight.”

eren pushed his seat back, standing up to do as his mom said, wandering towards the fridge. “that’s fine, we should just give you a break, we’ll eat the pasta again when we get back, you can just relax, right eren?” you said, watching carla and eren maneuver around the kitchen while you got up to wash your hands at the sink beside carla.

“yeah that’s cool too. you don’t have to cook mom.”

carla pouted endearingly at the two of you with an “awe,” leaving her lips. “the two of you are so sweet. i’ll clean up, you can go upstairs now.” and with that you and eren left her to her own devices, eren grabbing the bags at the stairs and almost pushing you up the stairs.

“that was good, i’m full.” you sighed, as you walked beside eren down the hall until he opened the door to his old room. the walls were still a muddy green, a decision you’re sure he probably regret now. miscellaneous posters decorated his wall, an oak desk sat idle in the corner of his room beside a collection of simple books. his bed was made, navy comforter sprawled out on the bed and plump pillows sitting pretty. his bed was big enough for the two of you to share, but carla always asked if you wanted to sleep in mikasa’s room when you came. you always declined. “look at your certificates.” you pointed to the certificates framed on the wall as eren set the bags down on the floor beside his desk.

“shut up.” eren grabbed your wrist, pulling you towards his bed until you collapsed onto it beside him. “’m tired.“ he groaned, his face down into the cover below him, arm slumped over your waist where you laid. you were going to pester eren about his situation with historia, but you decided to leave him alone for the time being.

"you can take a nap before we leave.”

eren turned his head to the side so his cheek was smushed against the bed instead, looking at your form, your head pointed towards the ceiling. “you wanna take one with me?”

you faced eren, giving him a stank face before poking his cheek. “just cause you’re tired doesn’t mean i am. i’ll lay here though, i’ll wake you up when we should start getting ready.” you slipped your phone out of your pocket to check the time. “you have until like five thirty-ish. it’s four.”

eren squeezed your side, that same anxious feeling rising as he did so, pulling you a little closer, eyes shutting. “take a nap with me.”

“no.”

“c'mon.”

“eren, i’m _not_ tired.” he opened his eyes again, piercing green blue hues staring at you head on. he removed his arm from around you, picking his head up and scooting up to his pillow, now facing away from you with a huff. “whatever, i’ll wake you up later.” he didn’t respond, and around fifteen minutes after, once he was asleep you got up from the bed.

shuffling downstairs, you turned the corner to the living room, seeing carla seated on the couch watching tv. “hi, mrs. carla.” you said lowly, her head turning back fast as usual, and simpering when she saw your face.

“you’re okay?” her hand moved to find the remote, turning down the volume on the tv as you came to sit beside her. her soft hand found yours, grasping it. “enjoying the stay so far, right?”

“of course. eren’s sleeping so i wanted to keep you some company.”

“that’s too sweet of you. he’s doing fine too, right?”

“yeah, probably just tired from staying up all night. he was up pretty late yesterday.” you reminisced on the small argument you had with eren just the previous night before, you pestering him about his reluctance to sleep, him making you irritable being on the phone with _who knows_ in the dead of the night.

carla nods her head in understanding. “so tell me more about the party.”

you look up to the ceiling in thought as she rubbed your knuckles. “well, eren wants to go more than me. i wouldn’t have minded staying here if he wanted too, but i guess he wants to see some people.”

'hm, are you going to _see_ some people?“ she wiggled her shoulders in a taunting manner, and you chuckled in response.

"nope, just gonna chill.”

“well… don’t get too drunk or anything. i want my babies safe…” she looked at you with large eyes, curiousity present on her face. “are you seeing someone?” she asked abruptly.

you were slightly caught off-guard by the question, but were a little glad carla felt so comfortable basking in your private life. “we won’t, don’t worry. but um, no i’m not.”

“i see… is eren? anything he’s not telling me?” you pondered, not wanting to tell too much about eren’s own personal relationships despite it being his mom. i mean— would you want someone telling _your_ mom about you breaking girls hearts? you decided to enlighten her a little bit, make her feel like she was somewhat apart of eren’s romantic life.

“he doesn’t tell me much either, to be honest. i guess he’s just trying his luck with girls. he has no problem catching their attention anyways, so i don’t think you have to worry much about that.”

carla looked at you, an unreadable expression visible on her face through the small moment of silence. she let go of your hand, putting hers back in her lap. “i’m glad you know it too.” she half joked, looking to her lap. “… trying his luck?”

you shrugged your shoulders, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable, letting your hand come up to scratch at your jaw. “something like that… i don’t know, he’s just doing his own thing.”

carla’s eyes darted back and forth between you and her legs, trying to find something to say, mouth opening and closing every time she thought she had came up with the right words. “_____, i really like you, and enjoy your presence you know. you’re really great to eren, i appreciate that. i want you to keep looking out for him, i want the best for him. whatever he has going on, help him figure it out, be the best version of himself as possible.”

your words were so vague but you felt like she saw right through them. her words were so vague and you had trouble deciphering them.

“… of course, yeah, i’m looking out for him, he’s my bestfriend.”

“yeah… that’s also true.” carla sighed, and you hope she didn’t notice the confusion that crossed your face for a brief moment.

saving you from the slightly awkward silence, carla turned the volume up on the television, the two of you sitting and watching whatever was present on screen.

soon enough, eren’s foot steps were heard, both you and carla turning your head to see eren standing at the bottom of the steps, and irritated tired look on his face. he rubbed at his eyes, moving away some of the stray hairs in his face before slapping his palm back down to his thigh.

“what are you doing?” his voice was rumbly and deep from sleep, tone impatient.

“talking to your mom?” your response was more of a question, carla patting your thigh for you to get up.

“its six thirteen.”

“i left my phone upstairs with you, grumpy.” you glanced to carla. “he’s always like this when he wakes up.”

“i can recall.” a chuckle left her lips as she shooed you away. “the two of you can get ready.”

so you followed eren back upstairs, toeing behind him until you got to his room. you scurried to get your attire and products from your bag, and with your belongings in hand, you went off to the bathroom to get ready and give eren his own privacy.

soon enough you were dressed and freshened up. your strapped blush silk dress adorned with ruches up the side hugged every curve of yours, while your hair sat pretty. you sighed in content, grabbing your perfume bottle and spritzing yourself, the smell of vanilla engulfing your senses. you looked at yourself in the mirror appreciating the way you looked, your lips glossed, and your earrings dangled just above your shoulders.

from the mirror view you could see eren come in behind you, his eyes trailing down your body from your reflection in the mirror. you didn’t bother facing him, only stepping slightly to the side to take a look at him as well, a plain black shirt on his upper half, accompanied by black jeans as well, and some sneakers. his pendant hung in his hand, gold watch to match on his left wrist. of course, he never did much to his hair, as it was still pulled back in the same ponytail from before his nap.

“sit down on the toilet.” eren side eyed you before sitting on the lid of the toilet, you coming up in front of him to pull the hair tie out of his hair. “your hair’s a mess, and i’ll put the necklace on.”

surprisingly, no complaints from eren arose, he sat quiet as you carded your fingers through his brown locks, pulling his hair back into a neater bun, flyaways still decorating his face in a more purposeful manner. hair tickled the back of his hair as well, but you liked the messy look. you grabbed the pendant from his rough hands, unclasping the back before putting it around his neck, him leaning forward to give you a better angle while he stared down at your feet. “better.”

eren looked over you from where he sat on the toilet seat, a calm face present. “aren’t you gonna get cold? or your feet might hurt.” he pointed to your white heels detailed with clear.

“i’ll be fine,” you dusted his shoulder before he stood up, once again towering over you, seemingly more intimidating now that he stood straight up. “i have a jacket that i’ll put in the car.”

you and eren made your way back downstairs, your jacket and phone now in hand, eren likewise. carla practically gasped at the sight of you two, her eyes growing like saucers at your attire. “you guys look so cute!” she came over, taking your hands into hers. “all grownup.”

“mom…” eren exasperated, grabbing your wrist to pull you more towards the front door, away from carla.

“eren, it’s okay,” you pulled out of his grip, turning back towards her. “thank you so much.”

carla smiled, heading towards eren. “and my handsome boy,” she swiped at his shirt, making sure there were no dust particles on it much like you had did earlier, then tugging at the key pendant on his neck, straightening the necklace. “you guys be safe, i love you.”

eren placed his hand over his mom’s, moving it down from the chain and back into her own vicinity. “yeah, love you too.” his hand made a 'come on’ gesture, and with a tilt of his head, you were following him again. “let’s go.”

彡

“eren, wait.” he didn’t hear you, still making his way around the crowd of bodies, annoyance creeping up in your veins as you tried to keep up with him. “eren!” still, no response, only him still moving forward making you groan in annoyance. you rolled your eyes for the umpteenth time, and let them land on the bar next to you. “hitch!” you called out, her and the blonde next to her turning towards the sound of her name being called, who you soon recognized as annie.

hitch waved you over excitedly, almost bouncing in her seat at the sight of you. you made your way over, sitting beside her as she pulled you into a tight hug. “____, hey! didn’t really think you’d be here.”

“why not?” you hummed, bartender looking your way to see if you would hint that you wanted a drink.

“not sure, i just thought you’d be chilling in your room right about now. i was just telling annie about some boys, there’s a lot of cute ones here if you want to get some.”

“i’m good.” you peered down at her drink, clear liquid detailed with greenery, a lime sitting on the side of the glass. “what are you drinking?”

“a mojito,” hitch wiggled her eyebrows as she recalled the drink in a sing song voice. “wanna try it?” she pushed it towards your lips. you shrugged your shoulders sipping at her straw without a care. the drink stung a bit, your face twisting as you shook your head.

“i’ll just get a martini. what’s annie drinking?”

“dunno, probably water.” hitch moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, glancing at the clear liquid in front of annie. “oh, yeah. like i was saying…” her voice trailed off to you as you began to talk to the bartender, ordering yourself a martini.

you sipped on your drink, only half listening to hitch. every time she tried to confirm that you were listening by going “right, _____?” you would nod your head even if you couldn’t remember the last thing she said.

“_____, _____!” a familiar raspy voice was calling your name, pulling you out of your thoughts. you, hitch and annie once again looked towards the source of the sound, sasha’s hand outstretched in your direction as she came forward, dragging along connie. “hey, you’re here!”

you shot sasha a smile, putting down your drink and embracing her into a side hug, waving at connie as well. “hey, sash! yeah, how’d you know?”

“i went to go find connie so he could buy me a drink, and i saw eren and asked if you were here too. he said you didn’t know where you were though, but what a coincidence.” sasha made herself comfortable in the seat beside you, connie staying standing as there were no more seats to the left of sasha. “what’s that?” she pulled your martini forward, putting it to her lips with no hesitance, beaming at the taste. “this, what’s this?”

you laughed at sasha’s antics, her presence making the event at hand all the more better, you missed hanging out with her, only having night classes with her the semester before. “it’s a martini.”

“yeah, connie, get me this!” connie let out a sigh and went to the other side of the bar where there was seating to comfortably order and wait for sasha’s drink. “he’s so nice, i literally forgot my wallet, and that would’ve been so tragic if they had some good food here.” sasha hummed, reluctantly pushing your drink back over in front of you. “how long have you been here?”

“not for long,” you responded, taking another sip of your drink. “maybe like thirty minutes or so, eren left me like as soon as we got here so i’ve just been sitting with hitch and annie.” you gestured to the girls beside you, hitch engaging annie in more conversation who almost forcibly listened, seeming to care less, although hitch told her anyways, getting the occasional nod from the blonde.

“oh, i’ve been here for like an hour now, i met this really cute boy. i don’t know his name but he’s blonde, and cute, like really cute.” she clasped her hands together at the thought of the boy. “i danced with him, he was so nice, i need to find him again tonight.” when connie returned with her drink she thanked him profusely, hugging his arm dramatically before letting him go so he could return to his other friends, waving off to you once more.

“well, find out his name maybe.”

“i had it, i just forgot!” she pondered. “i think it started with an m, or an n or something, i don’t know.” you laughed again, taking another drink of the beverage in front of you ice basically being left in the glass, sasha beginning to drink hers as well. “you should come out to the floor and dance, it’s literally so fun. plus, everyone else would probably wanna see you. historia is here! jean is too, and like— some other people.”

“are you gonna finish your drink first?” you had no problem going out to dance, although you rather just watch from the outside.

“i’ll take it with me. is that a yes? c'mon!” sasha exclaimed, picking her drink off the table and pulling you from your seat. you and sasha made your way through the surplus of bodies until you felt the surface under your heels change. you didn’t see anyone you knew but you were sure sasha did as she perked up then looking back at you. “there’s the boy, look!” you followed her direction of sight a boy with a middle part, blonde strands flopping at the sides of his forehead. he was cute for sasha, and the joy that glowed on her face made you smile.

 _you truly did miss her_ , and the excitement she brought into your own life, coercing you to go out to eat with her, begging to come over after classes despite it being night, and pushing you to attend parties and events.

“can i go over to him?” sasha begged, tightening her hold on your arm before making puppy dog eyes. “look,” and with her finger she pointed towards a connie, him speaking while moving back and forth to the song playing loudly, music filling your ears. “connie is over there, i’ll take you over.” you sighed but couldn’t help but cast a smile at her, her hickory ponytail bouncing as she took you over to connie.

connie was in the midst of talking to jean, who you recognized right off the bat, his ash brown hair scaping his neck, eyebrows lifting when he saw you approach with your friend. “connie— and jean, hey, jean. look who’s here.” connie glanced at you, then to sasha.

“i saw her earlier.” he said, pausing from talking, his movements slowing. “but, hey again, _____.” connie punched your shoulder lightly in a joking manner.

“well, i didn’t,” jean’s hand rested on his chest as he spoke before pulling you into a hug moving the drink in his hand to the side as he did so, cheesing at you. “hey, _____. when did you get here?”

“when eren got here, if you’ve seen him.”

jean’s smile disappeared, an “oh,” leaving his mouth blankly. “you look nice. how’s everything?”

you stepped forward, closer to jean and connie as sasha left your side to go talk to the mystery boy. you grinned at the compliment, showing your appreciation. “thanks… i’m good, how about you?” you only really heard about jean through eren and sasha, also seeing him around campus more often than not. he was good company for the times you’ve been around him, but you and mikasa had to constantly get him out of scuffles with eren although they were pretty good friends.

“good, that’s good. i’m good too. you’re just now getting on the floor?”

“yeah, thanks to sasha. why? you wanna dance with me or something?” you joked, nudging jean’s shoulder, earning a small laugh from connie as well that you could barely hear.

“jean you better watch it, this my girl.” connie interrupted playfully, snaking his hand around your waist and pulling you closer in spite of jean. jean glared at connie before letting his drink run down his throat again, adam’s apple bobbing.

“yeah, yeah, _____, wanna dance?” you complied, connie letting go of you and off to do his own thing as you came more up to jean, moving side to side with him as you mouthed the lyrics to the song. you relished in your movements, being able to loosen up and just dance, jean fluently following your movements as well, frequently mumbling the lyrics he knew. when granted you turned around letting your back hit jean’s chest, his lip upturning as he looked down at you, watching you do your own thing. his free hand came down to your side to hold you in place as you danced, feeling the song playing. he studied your face from what he could see, noticing how carefree and relaxed you look. “looks like you needed a night out.” he said loudly so you could hear.

“i guess. it’s just nice to be able to see all of you at once, just letting myself live a little, especially since i don’t get out a lot.”

“you really don’t. you should talk to sash more, have her bring you to some more parties or something like you used to always come to.”

you bent over slightly, only so that you were no longer pressed flush against jean, letting your rear grind against him a bit. “you miss me? you can invite me out too you know, just depends if i’m feeling it that day or not.”

“so you’re asking me to text you more?” jean took your movements lightly, hand still resting at your side, his own body surprisingly cool albeit your actions, continuing to drink the beverage at hand.

you snorted picking yourself back up and adjusting your dress, swaying your hips once more. “jean kirschstein; always a flirt.” jean and you both laughed, and he tapped your hip before gesturing towards the bar.

“you know it— but, i’m gonna get a refill, you enjoy yourself.” jean began walking away, pep in his step and you chuckled to yourself, standing around until you took it upon yourself to find someone else you knew.

you walked slowly, looking for a familiar face, sasha almost nowhere to be found. you contemplated going back to the bar to sit down with hitch and annie again, or go converse with jean again, but you spotted armin wandering around almost aimlessly in the crowd as well, your face lighting up at the sight. “armin!” you called out, and thank goodness for his sharp ears, the blonde turning around almost immediately at the sound of his name. his smile was large and he came over,

“______!”

you brought armin into a side hug, a funny look on your face. “armin, hey. you looking for someone?” you asked, referring to his walking around just seconds before you called for him. the blonde scratched the back of his neck, nodding his head with a nervous laugh. “yeah, um… annie, i was looking for annie.” your mouth dropped into an 'o’, eyebrows lifting up in surprise. you remember eren foreshadowing that armin would be there for annie, and it made you giggle.

“annie?” you smirked, watching his eyes dart around the club, avoiding your eyes. “well, i think she’s at the bar talking to hitch. want me to come with?” you weren’t planning on grabbing another drink, as you could already feel some of the alcohol buzzing through, but you of course weren’t drunk, and you needed it to stay that way.

you felt a hard slap of a hand on your shoulder, whipping your head back to see sasha all bugged eye standing behind you, a concerned expression crossing your face. armin, noticing the drift of your attention gave a curt nod. “no, it’s fine, i’ll find her.” then walking off in the direction of the small bar.

“_____, guess what, guess what!” sasha exclaimed, turning you around by your shoulder, her cheeks high from smiling hard, face flushed from the countless drinks you assumed she must’ve had since you saw her, another one present in her hand as you spoke. you could only wonder who bought her it.

“hi, yes sash, what’s up?”

“the guy— he’s literally so cute, and guess what!” she repeated, eager to have you try to guess her next statement.

“um what? you got his number?”

she profusely shook her head, bangs whipping back and forth as she stabled herself on your shoulder, pulling down the dress she was wearing before leaning into your ear. “he can cook too, he told me he’s a chef, i mean can you believe that? i don’t even know if i want to take him home.” she giggled before pulling away, eyes going up to the ceiling in thought. “i should probably get his number too, shouldn’t i?”

“well if you’re not gonna take him home then you should probably get that now.”

“oh, no,” her hand paused on your chest while she took a swig of the alcohol in hand. “i’m _taking_ him home for sure, i just got to get the number too, he’s so sweet!”

sasha’s energy was a lot, her eyes darting around once more. “look, eren’s coming over,” she pointed with her drink behind you and you turned back to indeed see eren heading over to the two of you, his eyes pointed down at his feet as he watched his step around the excess bodies of sweaty people clashing around him, careful not to step on any feet. “i’m gonna go use the bathroom because i really have to pee, then i’m gonna get his number, ok?” sasha said, you saying an “okay,” as she stumbled away to find the bathrooms.

just as she stepped away, eren stepped forward, him placing his hand on your lower back to push you more towards him and get you away from other people. “hey,” he said in a louder tone for you to hear.

“hey.” your feet moved with eren’s as you noticed he was side stepping in an effort to dance less awkwardly, making you hold back a laugh.

“are you enjoying the party?”

“yeah, its nice. i’ve seen a lot of people so far.”

eren peered down at you, eyeing you with another indecipherable look, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip and his eyes squinting slightly. he moved his hand to your side in effort to turn you around, leaning down to your ear. “enjoy yourself a little more, dance with me, i haven’t seen you all night.”

you looked at eren, his head near your ear causing the deviate hairs on the side of his head to tickle you. “i am… and that’s your fault, you left me almost as soon as we got here.”

eren ignored your last statement, pressing his palm to the dimples of your back. “lower.” he droned, curiosity crossing his face as he wondered if you would comply or not, although he was just messing around.

“eren!” you slapped his arm, another foreign feeling coursing your skin as he tittered in your ear before pulling back.

“what? you’re my bestfriend, i’m just messing, plus you’d be at like— my legs anyways.” eren gave you a testing gaze, watching you lift a brow up at his slick words. with courage, you challenged eren, pushing back on him a little more, letting your backside brush against him in the slightest playfully. eren’s hand stiffened on your side before he turned you back around.

“did you feel _that_ in your legs?” you didn’t think eren would take you seriously. you could play around with each other like that, and sometimes you _did_.

“woah, stop…” he let out a shaky laugh, it sounding more like a huff of breath. “uh, i’m gonna go head over for another drink… do you want one too? i’ll pay.” his voice came out almost in a pleading manner, but you shook your head brushing him off.

“it’s cool, one of us has to stay sober— i wouldn’t want you crashing zeke’s car either, he’d kill you.”

“whatever… but, you sure?”

“yes, i’m sure… i’m gonna go find somewhere to sit anyways, i’m kind of sick of standing.”

“i told you your feet were gonna hurt.”

“i didn’t say they _hurt_ , i said i was sick of _standing_ , stupid. go get your drink.” you pushed eren forward a little bit, him looking over you one more time before letting you go, heading in the direction of the same bar almost everyone you had encountered had sat at at least once today.

you wanted to find somewhere to sit, and it wasn’t too hard, a broad seating area with small lounge couches and seating in the corner of the club, and sitting one of the couches was pieck, surveying the area, a peaceful expression on her face as she sat with porco. you mentally high fived yourself for spotting another one of your acquaintances, striding over, watching pieck’s face practically glow at your arrival, porco not caring much. “pieck,” you held your hands out, gesturing to the dark haired girl. “comes to a party, and lays down with porco for half of it.”  
  


“so you finally found me.” was the first thing she said, intertwining one of her hands with yours and pulling you down to sit with her, laughing at you. “i was out there earlier, and now i’m drinking. pock here wouldn’t even let me be out there for too long if i wanted too.”

“and let those filthy hands touch you? damn right.” he grumbled, arm swung around the back of the seat the three of you were seated on.

“see? pock; forever the life of the party.” pieck mimics your earlier tone, using her hands to gesture out like you before the two of you burst into fits of laughter. “but, i saw _you_ being the life of the party and dancing out there.”

you scoffed. “barely, i danced with only a couple people, that’s all.”

“sasha, jean, _eren_.” she leaned forward, bumping you with her hand that held her drink.

“why’d you say eren like that?”

pieck looked to porco, almost snorting at your obliviousness before looking back at you. “he was watching you when you were getting down with jean, then you kind of… got down with him too.” her eyes got wide mockingly, before she giggled at her own words, downing some of her alcohol.

“barely,” you said again. “i’m just friend’s with both of them— and jean is just naturally flirty i guess. i’m just chilling, like you.”

porco looked over at your last sentence, eyeing pieck with a muddled guise, her catching on before lightly rubbing his hand that sat on his thigh in security. “not chilling like _that_ , pock, she means i’m just sitting around.”

“i’m not stupid, i knew that.”

another burst of short lived laughter from you and pieck, porco rolling his eyes at the two of your antics. “well eren and jean are over there now.”

you glanced over at the direction of pieck’s gaze, spotting eren seated beside armin and annie, and a new face you didn’t even see all night, historia talking to eren with a black haired girl next to her, arms crossed. jean stood on the other side of them, leaning on the counter seeming to be listening intently. something seemed off about the conversation but eren seemed to be nonchalant about it so you didn’t think twice. “so annie was still at the bar? i guess hitch left her.” you said mostly to yourself, recalling when you told armin where the stoic girl was earlier that evening.

“yeah,” pieck still heard you. “look at annie and armin,” she used her drink to gesture towards the two.

“cute, almost makes me want to get in a relationship, surrounded by all these lovebirds.” you said jokingly, specifically aiming your sentence to pieck and porco next to you, and not so much annie and armin as you weren’t even sure if they dated.

“i could pluck a couple candidates for you.”

“who?”

“i don’t think you’d like my answer.”

you shook your head at pieck, only letting the comment linger on your mind for a bit before letting your eyes wander back to historia and eren. they seemed to be having a heated conversation from the distance you were at, historia’s drink in hand as she spoke to eren, her hands flailing at the same time while eren drank his own, seemingly half-listening. “was historia always here?”

pieck looked ahead to the bar as well. “i’m assuming you mean the blondie from this afternoon? i remember her, but i don’t recall seeing her until probably just a couple minutes ago, why? you’re gonna go over and say hi?”

“nah, she’s a sweetheart though; she’d be happy to see me regardless, but, i think she might be a little annoyed with me because of what happened between her and eren. if i pass her later then yeah.”

historia frowned as both her and you, despite your distance watched eren turn around to armin and jean, saying something that made jean burst out laughing and armin and the raven haired girl next to historia’s jaw drop. what jean said after was inaudible from where you sat, but you could just see the words “eren,” formed on armin’s lip. your eyes widened as when eren turned back around historia’s hand flew forward, drink wrapped around her fingers letting the contents inside of the cup spill forward onto eren’s shirt, the red shade of the liquid seeping into it.

you gasped and pieck did too, her moving her hair out of her face to make sure the events that were splayed out were really happening. “oh my gosh,” you muttered, standing up and taking long strides over to the bar.

armin’s hand wrapped around eren’s wrist, tugging him back before he could lose his temper on the small girl in front of him. “eren, leave it!” you could hear armin say, worry in his tone as eren shook out of his grip. but before he could do anything else in response you were in front of him, your eyebrows furrowed and your hands placed on the front of eren’s shirt, avoiding the wet spots as you pushed him backwards a little.

“eren, hey, eren, stop!” you raised your voice slightly, his eyes still trained on historia who you stepped in front of, her stepping back, with the other girl, who you could now tell was mina, but you could only remember her so vaguely, hearing about her from eren more than seeing her more often than not.

eren looked down at you, his expression softening only a tad bit when he saw your own angered one as you tried to calm him down. you twisted your neck back to look at historia with a disappointed look, her looking almost surprised to see you here as well, as if she genuinely didn’t know you’d be here. “historia…” you sighed more so to yourself before looking at eren’s shirt again.

“_____, i can take him to the bathroom to help him.” armin proposed, coming up beside you and examining eren’s shirt as well. luckily because of the dark color it only looked like a water stain, but you knew it was irritating eren nonetheless.

“it’s fine, i’ll take him, thank you arm—”

“no, let’s go, get your stuff.” eren interrupted you, turning towards the barstool he was sitting on previously to grab his phone. his tone was low and domineering, almost telling you that yes, you were leaving _right now_ , not that you had any complaints; you were already getting tired, hence why you took a seat with pieck.

“um, i left my stuff in the car, and i have my phone.” you felt your chest to make sure your device was still tucked away, and it was, eren grabbing your upper arm and for the thousandth time that day, tugging you away. you could only look back with a sorry gaze at armin, noticing jean’s still shocked expression, and realization dawning on historia’s own face. you would have to shoot pieck a text later that night as well, as you could no longer see her as eren dragged you out the club.

once you took step outside the cold breeze hit your arm, but one of your arm’s were still held captive so you couldn’t rub your limbs to try and soothe the aching cold, getting annoyed by the way eren was pulling you along with him. “eren, let go.” you pulled your arm back, and easier than you thought, your arm slipped out of his grip as the two of you reached the car. this time he didn’t open the car door for you, both of you getting into your designated sides simultaneously, eren starting his brother’s car again.

“what happened?” you asked almost immediately, eyes still looking down to the splotch of alcohol on his black top. you knew it would turn into a stain without the proper care of the material.

eren basically ignored you, looking over to your side once before beginning to drive off letting silence fall over the two of you. you huffed and looked out the window, resting your head on your palm and just letting eren’s temper wash away with the car ride. you’d coerce him to tell you when the two of you got back to carla’s house.

彡

eren unlocked the front door, letting you get inside first. all the lights were shut, his mom most likely sleeping, yet the two of you were still quiet.

eren almost immediately began stripping off his shirt, first starting by placing both of his keys on the counter, alongside his phone, while you placed your own belongings beside his. he took off his tee, pendant slapping against his chest once the shirt was off. you used your right foot to kick off your left heel and did the same with the reciprocating leg.

before he could toss his shirt onto the table chair you reached out, grabbing it and going to flip on the kitchen light, heading over to the sink. eren studied your movements slightly surprised by your immediate efforts to help him, which to him should be no shock; you were always willing to help eren, always one step ahead of him before he could make mistakes, always rushing after him before his mistakes as well.

he came over beside you as you studied the stain, your delicate hands stretching out the fabric to examine it further. “what was she drinking?”

eren looked up from his shirt to your face, you too concentrated on the shirt to notice. “how am i supposed to know?” you gave him a browbeaten stare, him shifting uncomfortably before speaking again. “i don’t know… it was something red i think.”

“i’m gonna hand wash it and put it in the dryer. next time you wash clothes you can wash it too.” you murmured, turning on the sink water before drizzling dish soap onto the black material. eren watched you silently, almost in awe at your domestic movements, your hands moving faintly yet firmly when you scrubbed at his shirt. he decided to break the silence instead of continuing to watch you.

“… i was just talking to armin and jean, and then she came over with her friend.”

you immediately scoffed, breathing air through your nose at his last words, not even looking back at eren. “her friend? you know her name eren, i _know_ you do.”

eren stared at his shoes, tapping his fingers against the counter he leaned against. “yeah, mina. well they came over, and she was just talking to me like normal—”

“ _eren_.” your tone was almost threatening— like a mothers warning. you were glad he finally felt the need to tell you about the events that your mind was pondering on, but the way he sounded like he was attempting to dumb down the story itched you wrong. eren could tell by the tone of your voice that you were slightly upset, and he decided not to push any further.

“well she started talking to me about everything, her and mina were like… interrogating me about the situation, how i… played them,” the words felt almost foreign coming from eren’s mouth. you could almost see him visibly cringing from the angle he was at beside you. “and then i said something that she took the wrong way, i said it to jean and armin, then she threw her drink at me.” the more he talked the lower his voice got until it was merely above a whisper, almost as if the embarrassment was only just dawning on him.

you let the quiet simmer for a little longer, ringing out the fabric in your hand before rolling up the material and making your way to the laundry room, eren following behind like a lost puppy. you brushed your hand against the laundry room door, turning to eren for confirmation that it was the right room if you could remember, and he nodded his head. with a sigh you threw the garment into the dryer, setting it to dry for only twenty minutes then letting the dryer run.

eren once again let his eyes follow you as you stepped in front of him crossing your arms, your brows coming together creating a crease between them, and your eyes squinted at him. “so why’d you do it?”

no response, only emeralds darting around the room to avoid your own strong gaze. you weren’t angry, no, as cliché as it is you were merely disappointed— maybe even irritated, and of course confused.

“hm? what’d you get out of hurting them?” you stepped closer, eren making no attempt to step back.

“… i dont know, i—”

“you don’t know? you just doing this for fun? cause it’s not fun for them, and it’s not fun for me when random girls always come up to me, like historia; telling me about what _you_ did.” you pointed an accusing finger at his chest. “like, i just don’t get it eren.” your hand came up to your face as you pinched the bridge of your nose.

eren was almost at loss for words, only being able to listen to you speak, and only able to observe the array of motions that came and went on your face in a single minute, observe how you tapped your foot against the hardwood floor, or the way you tucked your lip between your teeth in frustration every time you took a pause in telling him off.

“eren… i’m not saying she was right for throwing that drink on you, because she’s not, but you,” another brief pause, and your eyes meeting eren’s, a sympathetic look on them. okay, yeah you _weren’t_ mad, you just wanted to know what was going on through eren’s head. “ _you can’t keep just doing them girls like that, thinking that nobody’s gonna bite back_.”

“______, i’m sorry…” he didn’t want you to be disappointed, he didn’t want you to be upset with him. it was some kind of heavy guilt that turned his stomach. he took it upon himself to grab one of your hands, and surprisingly you didn’t pull away, his fingers rubbing your knuckles in an attempt to soothe your nerves. “’m sorry,”

“eren, you’re apologizing to the wrong person.” eren genuinely didn’t know what to say, he knew you weren’t the person to apologize to but he wanted your forgiveness as well. you let go of his hand moving it to the key around his neck, fiddling with it between your fingers as a mere distraction. he watched your soft fingers move, and it gave him a sense of comfort and fidelity, a warmness in his chest.

“i know…” his tone was filled with culpability, and it made you feel bad despite the position he put your friend in.

“you know, your mom talked to me earlier.” you unconsciously slid your hand up his chest to his shoulder. _your_ _touch_ , your touch was enticing to him whether you knew it or not. “she said she wanted me to help you out and help you be the best version of yourself as possible.” your other hand went on your hip to steady yourself further, but eren pulled it away and brought it to his other shoulder, you giving them a squeeze that made his stomach flip. “so that’s what i’m trying to do, because that’s what she wants, and because i love you.”

eren practically choked when the words left your lips. not that he’s never heard it from you before, no, being his best friend for so long it was such a casual thing to say 'i love you’, and it was actually repeated more often than not. but now, why did it feel any different now? “i love you too…” he said hesitantly, bringing his own hands to your forearms, massaging the skin much like he did your thigh the previous morning. “you’re not mad right?”

“no, if you can do better for me i won’t be.” truth being, he’d do anything for you. you let your hands glide up until you were cupping his face, giving his cheek a playful pat to show you weren’t mad at him, then coming back down to tug at his chain, like his mom did earlier. “c'mon, let’s go get changed.”

and it hit him— he was _awestruck_.

it all made sense, fleeting touches he would give you, the way he relished in your skin on his, wanting you to be in his presence— better yet in his arms. the way your own touch on his; like you putting his necklace on for him, or you fixing his hair, how he would look at you in awe as you did so, how it gave him a sense of calmness. you were always looking out for him, and he didn’t realize he was looking out for you too, always a protective grip on you, pulling him along with you, watching you from afar when he had the chance, searching for you when you’ve been away for too long. and _you_ , when you would check on him, fix his attire, fix his necklace, taking after what you’ve learned from his mom just showed the mutual bond the two of you had, but the longer the bond stayed cordial, the longer he longed for you more. so when your hand slipped from his necklace and you began to walk around him he couldn’t help but whine your name lowly and tug you back towards him, abruptly spinning you back around and letting his hands hold your jaw as he pressed his lips against yours, not considering the impact of the action in that brief moment.

you were caught off guard, the feeling of his full lips on yours felt oddly good, but it wasn’t right— no it wasn’t right at all to you, but to eren it felt completely right, like you were made for him, his other hand pulling you closer by your waist, the silk material of your dress underneath his hand making him squeeze tighter as if his hand would slip away.

you tried pulling away, and eren could feel it, your reluctance and your hands trying to push him away, but just a little longer, a little more, a little bit more time for his lips to engulf yours, until you both had to pull back for air, your nails leaving crescent moons on his chest from your efforts to push him away from you. he heaved, a croak of your name coming out as you shook your head despite the feeling of the kiss you shared sending the butterflies in your stomach abroad. “eren, no… i can’t, you‚”

“no,” he was desperate, his voice having that same pleading tone from when he asked you to get a drink with him at the bar. “it’s not like that, this is different!”

your eyebrows pointed upwards, something in you did want to believe him but you couldn’t. but then again, what would make him want to do that? when did he ever start finding you appealing? was it the kiss just now that made you realize that this wasn’t the eren you always tried to take care of? that this wasn’t eren jaeger whos ears would get red when his mom would tug on them, or who convinced her to paint his walls an ugly green, or the eren that’d kick you out of his room? this was eren, who grew his hair out to his shoulders, who joined a sports team and gained abs that rippled under his shirt which you finally noticed, eren who would make small sexual innuendos that probably had more lying underneath it than you thought.

this was eren that kissed you, and you _kind_ _of_ wanted to kiss him back.

“i promise.” his lips were flushed, much like his face, small wispy hairs from the bun that would never stay put for too long swimming around his face. his palm still lingered on your waist but his other hand was now gripping one of your wrists on his chest. he never knew how to keep his hands to his self, and that only increased now. you didn’t even realize he was inching closer, practically begging for more contact. “my mom would kill me if i played you anyways.”

and so you let his lips collide with yours again, your mouths moving in synchronization this time around. eren’s hands fumbled for the laundry room light before he tapped your thigh signaling you to wrap your legs around his waist. you knew his intentions but you still obliged. he shut the door and you wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you to the kitchen light, doing the same as the previous room, him carrying you carefully in the dark, taking his time to get upstairs quietly with you in his arms until you both were in his room, him finally settling you down on the bed and turning on a dim lamp on his desk.

“shit,” he mumbled watching you splay out in front of him, although your knees were touching as you laid back to hide yourself slightly while eren fumbled taking his shoes off. your dress was sliding up your thighs, and if you opened your legs you were sure eren would get a clear view of the cotton underwear you changed into that morning.

eren didn’t want to be too hasty, he wanted to show you that this was gonna be about you and your pleasure, to show you that this wasn’t another one of his flings and that you were important, you meant something to him but he just couldn’t see it until now. so he towered over you, watching the way you bit your lip anxiously and it made his heart skip a beat, you were so _cute_ , and he always knew so but the thought only audibly hit him now. he massaged your knees, one of his favorite soothing actions to do to you, until he slowly pulled them apart, feeling you tense up. “it’s okay…”

so you moved along with him, and likewise, your dress slid up some more, eren pushing it up to your stomach, you lifting your hips to help him do so. he eyed you, making sure you were comfortable, and he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss your lips once more, before pushing you further up the bed so he could lean over you. “you want this too, right?”

you nodded your head, letting out a shaky breath as his kisses trailed down your neck, eren using his arms to support himself as he leaned between your legs. you could feel the denim of his black jeans pressing up against you slightly and you clenched, your knees hitting eren’s sides. “you gonna let me treat you right, make you feel good?” more kisses down your sternum, until they reached the cleavage of your breasts, eren looking up at you with those recognizable doe eyes, and you pulled his head back up, fingers brushing against his ears.

“yes, eren.” his name, his name on your lips never sounded so nice.

eren turned his head sideways to kiss your palm before giving you a boyish smile then tugging at the straps of your dress. “want me to take this off?” he was so verbal, it made you feel so safe and secure. when you nodded your head he began to slowly pull the fabric off of you. he took his time, feeling every inch of your body, every curve beneath his hands, the softness of your flesh against his knuckles. he almost groaned out seeing your body almost bare in front of him. you were so _pretty_ , it almost wasn’t fair that it took him this much time to take action. “pretty.” he spoke under his breath, but you heard it, and your hand slowly went to your mouth to hide your smile, your other one wrapping around your own waist to hide yourself, and eren caught on, moving your hands. “stop hiding, beautiful.”

the compliments went right up your spine, your eyes fluttering as he skipped over your bra and let his kisses head down south, peppering your stomach in them. he let his fingers run up against your sides, eyes looking up to you for a second to make sure you were comfortable to where his hands and mouth were headed. eren’s fingers dusted the waistband of your underwear, his teeth grazing the material as well before he pulled back, letting them snap against your skin, you hissing in response. “eren,” you whined, feeling yourself grow even slicker from his onslaught.  
  


“yes?” he said almost tauntingly. you could feel his hot breath over your lower abdomen, and you felt like you were being tickled. he decided to be a little slower, moving his hands to your thighs instead, rubbing at them, his fingers ghosting over your skin the closer he got to your heat, and when your mouth dropped open, the smallest moan came out of your mouth when he let his palm rest over you, he couldn’t help but rut his length onto your thigh a little through his jeans.

when your legs spread more between him, he took it upon himself to go back down to the same position he was in, holding one of your legs apart by your knee while the other one attempted to pull your panties over your legs. eren was growing excited watching your hips lift up and your underwear fly across the room. his eyes were dark, hungry almost as he watched you try to close your legs again, but his hand was still holding them open as he stared at your glistening cunt. “damn,” he breathed out shakily, jade eyes swapping between the view of your face staring at the ceiling in slight nervousness, and your pussy, sitting pretty in front of him, _for_ him. “let me taste you.”

you nodded your head almost too fast, and that urged eren on, him settling himself in between your legs. “you’re so sexy,” his thumb gave your clit a few test rubs watching your hips buck up slightly, and you could feel yourself pulse, aching for more contact, but eren was being painfully slow. he let his thumb drop down lower until it slide between your folds, gathering your slick on the digit, pride filling his body at how much coated his thumb. “you’re so wet because of me.” way to fill his ego. you rolled your eyes with a small chuckle that made him reciprocate, the childish smile returning on his face.

“stop…” you said, letting your hand fall to your stomach, the small moment of laughter making you a tad bit more comfortable. eren closed his eyes, pressing his tongue against your clit before flipping it and dragging it down to your entrance. before you could even buck your hips up his hand flew to your side, his fingers pressing into your skin, holding your hips in place, a whine leaving your lips that egged eren on. “fuck,” the new sensation of his tongue on you, simply sitting on your hole had you wriggling underneath him. he opened his eyes to watch you, your head thrown back on your pillow, mouth agape your hand now kneading at your breast, bra pulled down around you waist, and eren couldn’t help but smirk against your throbbing heat.

“you like that?” his lips moved against you and you visibly shuddered, causing eren to chuckle.

“yeah…”

eren pressed a kiss to your clit before finally letting his tongue slip into your hole, a small gasp eliciting from you as you felt yourself clench around the wet muscle. he audibly groaned, the way you tasted and felt around him making him tighten in his pants. he pushed his tongue in and out, relishing in each of your gasps and the moans you tried to hide. he pulled back for a brief moment, bringing his fingers up to spread your lips. “don’t hold back, i wanna hear you.” and he slid his tongue up your slit before sliding it back in, essentially tongue fucking you, your back arching as much as possible under his restraint.

“eren, fuck— more,” you hissed. it felt almost teasing, you needed something bigger, something to fill you up and fuck you good, and the thought alone along with eren’s tongue venturing inside of you made you even wetter, and eren could feel it, slurping at your juices. the vibrations made you yelp out, his grip on one side of your hips tightening while he readjusted his fingers in a v-shape to hold your lips apart.

eren gave you a small break, pulling back for a brief moment to let you calm down before gently sucking on your clit. he let his tongue sit on it then went back down, this time taking his index and sliding it into you, a drawled out moan leaving you. your eyes squeezed shut, and no— no, it still wasn’t enough, but it felt so _good_.

eren smiled to himself, seeing you shaking in pleasure, knowing it was him doing so, and let his fingers do some work, kissing up your thighs then nibbling on the skin slightly, your other leg sliding up and down on the bed and your toes curling. he pecked kisses back down your thigh until his lips met your clit again, lapping at it lightly and letting the cold air hit it before pressing his open mouth against it and sucking, small hums of content leaving him.

“i can’t,” you could feel yourself throb as eren pumped his finger in and out of you, curling them to hit that sweet spot inside of you and you almost cried out, that familiar feeling of an overload of pleasure creeping up on you. “i’m gonna come,” and god, did he want to feel you cream all on his mouth.

“gonna come for me?” eren added another finger, feeling you squeeze around him as he continued to thrust them into you, letting his lips come back to lick at your heat as he fingered you faster while his other hand trailed up and down your sides instead of holding them down. you let one of your hands come back down into eren’s hair, finding a grip on the brown locks and pushing his head down further, eren humming in content, sucking harder for your pleasure.

“yes, eren, yes!” you blabbered, the heat in your lower abdomen twisting around as you grind against eren’s face until your orgasm tumbled over you, your hips stuttering, back arching while eren slipped his fingers out, taking both of your thighs on either side of his head and helping you come down from your climax while he licked at you until you were back calm yet your breathing uneven.

eren pulled off of you with a pop, his eyes meeting yours, but you only looked for a split second before you let them go down to his lips, covered in your wetness, and he smiled, his tongue slipping over his top and bottom lip. “you taste good, that was good…” he climbed over top of you until his fingers were prodding at your lips, asking for entrance so he could have you taste yourself, and you complied, lips parting and his digits slipping in while your tongue swirled around them. he curved his fingers, pushing them further down your throat as far as possible before slipping them out and coming down to kiss you, the taste of you even more apparent as your mouths met. he slipped his tongue in, grabbing your jaw and kissing you fervently, tongues dancing together for a bit before he reluctantly pulled away, pressing his forehead against yours. “good job.”

your hands made quick work of pulling off your bra completely despite the ache from keeping your legs apart while eren shifted backwards off the bed as you watched him unzip his jeans, pulling down his pants until he was left in grey boxers. he pulled those down too, his cock slapping against his lower abdomen without shame and you nearly drooled when he took it in his hand, rubbing up and down the length while coming back over to his bed. you grabbed eren’s hand, trying to keep your eyes off of his length making him let out a low laugh. “you scared?” he joked as you brought him down next to you.

“shut up— no, i’m not.” your hands moved to his chest pushing him down to his pillows but eren sat back up, placing his own hands over yours.

“woah, it’s okay, you don’t have to.” he realized you wanted to suck him off, but he didn’t want to make it about him tonight as to not give you any ideas that any of this was temporary. he wanted to take it easy and pleasure you like he just did, make _you_ feel good, and make _you_ cry out his name, not vice versa. “you lay down.” eren flipped the two of you, until you were back underneath him, and he took it upon himself to rub your breast, letting his thumb and index twirl one of your nipples between his fingers. his mouth came in contact with your other boob, talented tongue going to work at your reciprocating nipple for a brief moment before pulling back. “i don’t know if i have a condom.”

you glance up at eren, a frown forming on your face. you knew he messed around a lot and that somewhat worried you. “you don’t have condoms here or something?” your eyes darted around his room.

“it’s my mom’s house, no i don’t have condoms.” eren was growing impatient, precum visibly leaking out his tip so he took it upon himself to smooth it down his length while he thought. “i’m clean though, i swear.” he added. “i haven’t had sex in a couple weeks either.” you gave eren a wary look. “i’m not lying.”

with a roll of your eyes you nodded your head and shifted around, but eren stopped you halfway, hand pulling your hip back down to the bed. “nah, i want to see your face, gorgeous.” just as fast as he slipped out of his alluring mood, he slipped back into it and your lip twitched as his hand ran down your side until it was back at your thigh, eren pulling your leg further from the other. he looked down to position himself in front of you, mouth in an 'o’ shape at the sight in front of him. he was about to fuck you, and fuck you _so_ good. “you ready?”

“mhm.”

so eren slid himself inside of you, both of you groaning simultaneously until he was buried at the hilt— and this is what you longed for. you felt so full and it felt so nice, the way he stretched you out was indescribable and your mouth hung open, small gasps coming out as your hand gripped at eren’s forearm near your head. “fuck, you okay?”

albeit your eyes being squeezed shut and eren feeling like he was splitting you open, you nodded your head hastily, nails digging more into his skin. it had been awhile since you had sex yourself, so the feeling almost felt like your first again. “yeah… you’re just, so— big…” you managed to breathe out. you should’ve kept your mouth shut, you could practically see eren’s ego inflate, his lip twitching trying to suppress his smile.

he brought his palm to your face, smoothing over the skin with his thumb. “yeah? well you’re so tight,” eren pushed a little further until his tip was brushing your cervix, then his body coming back a little bit until his head was a distance above your pussy, collecting spit in the front of his mouth before letting it slowly drop down onto your clit, rubbing it in to soothe you further as he pulled out a bit, tantalizingly slow. “i’ll go slow at first.”

eren pushed in and out slowly like he promised, but it didn’t last for long, his pace quickening fast, but luckily he continued to rub you in circular motions to help ease the pain until it melted into pleasure. “can’t believe you’re letting me fuck this pretty pussy of yours.” he groaned out, his hips rocking against yours.

the way you wrapped around him, squeezing him impossibly tight wasn’t fair. you felt exactly how he thought you would, maybe even better, and every thrust of him inside you had him holding back more and more. “shit, _____.” his voice came out in a whimper, and his elbows were brought down to the bed while your legs wrapped around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer.

for you, the sensation was incredible, the way he pulled out just before he was no longer inside of you, then pushed in until you could feel him against your cervix, every time he hit it pleasure shooting up inside of you. it had your skin feeling tingly and your hands flying to grip at the sheets, small wails of pure euphoria coming out of you and edging eren on. “eren,” you cried as his teeth began to nibble on your neck, sucking on it as well in efforts to mark you. his necklace sat cold against your chest as he sucked on your neck and increased your pleasure.

“yeah, i love hearing my name from you like that, say it again.” he almost demanded, pumping into you harder, your body rocking on top of the bed with every time eren slammed his hips into yours, your wetness collecting on his pelvis. “again,” he popped off from your neck watching the skin slowly darken, and he knew there’d be a hickey soon enough.

“eren!” you whimpered, rolling your own hips down into his, eren supporting himself on his arms again, bringing one up to wrap around your neck, giving a test squeeze. “fuck…” you choked out as he tightened his grip, almost surprised at the fact that you weren’t trying to push his hand away. his fingers tapped against your neck before he pressed harder, coming down to kiss you again, tongue licking at your bottom lip, your breathing shortening from the lack of oxygen coming in or out. he pulled at your lip before making every thrust of his powerful, pulling out slow then coming back in strong.

“so you like when i choke you like that?” he mumbled against your lips before pressing his against your jaw. “you’re so dirty… never thought you’d be like that.” and finally he let you take in air, palm moving from your neck to your breast, giving it a nice squeeze.

eren lift your hips up a little bit so he could find that spot inside of you— and when he finally hit it you all but screamed, his hand slapping over your mouth and eren’s eyes widening. “shut the fuck up!” his tone serious, as you forgot that his mom was only rooms over. you gave him a sympathetic look in apologies as he slid his hand from your mouth.

“’m sorry, but you feel so good…” you pouted trying to kiss him up in excuse. it had to have worked the way eren leaned forward so he could brush against your sweet spot again, this time you gasping.

“yeah? i feel so good?” he repeated.

“yeah.”

“'atta girl,” you were consumed in ecstasy, the praise, the stimulation, the feeling of his pendant against your skin, everything was surrounding you and that familiar feeling of your orgasm approaching began climbing again, you just needed a little more. “taking this dick like that— and liking it too.” eren unwrapped your legs from his waist, his pace speeding up again. “i bet you want me to fuck you like this more often.”

you groaned, your hand snaking down to rub at your clit again, and only after a couple rubs were you seeing stars, your back arching again, every nerve in your body being pinched as you came all over eren. a cry of his name came out over and over again and your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

he didn’t stop, no, he was close himself, and the way you were pulsing around him as if you were trying to milk him was helping him to his end. your body went almost limp as you let eren finish. “fuck, fuck, i’m almost there too,” he bucked his hips into you a few more times before pulling out and letting his hand finish him off, rubbing himself profusely until spurts of white came out flying onto your chest and stomach. “shit.” he panted, and you were too, your breathing unstable, chest rising up and down after your orgasm. “ _shit_.”

eren rolled over until he was laid down beside you, your eyes struggling to stay open. eren let his rake over you, from the mark on your neck, to his cum splattered on your midsection, to the small sheen of sweat that covered yours and his body, causing some of his flyaways to stick to his forehead. he sighed in content before getting up to go grab a rag to clean you up.

“don’t go to sleep yet.” he said as he wiped and cleaned you up with a damp rag, cleaning himself off as well.

“why?” you mumbled with your eyes closed as you turned around so your face smushed against eren’s pillow.

eren grabbed his boxers slipping them back on and contemplated handing you your underwear as well or letting you stay comfortable. seeing you wake up bare would cause a problem for him that he didn’t want to deal with so he grabbed your underwear and helped slipped them on you, then rummaging through his bag for one of his shirts. “come on, let me put this on you.” you reluctantly obliged, picking yourself up from his pillow and lifting your arms so he could slip his shirt over your head before climbing into his bed next to you, pulling you flush against him.

“you okay… was that okay?” there he went, checking up on you.

“yeah, you okay?” and there you went, doing the same.

“yeah… that was real good,” eren kissed the top of your head. “i meant it when i said this is different.” he rubbed your back, pulling you even closer, his legs tangling with yours as the two of you cuddled under the covers. it didn’t feel as wrong to you anymore. a little weird? yes, but his words were reassuring. “i want something with you… i do. you do so much for me, we’re always together, my mom loves you— i love you… i don’t know, i just wanna be with you.”

your heart was pounding in your chest, even through your tiredness. “can you show me you can be better first? work for me?” you didn’t want to just hand yourself to eren that easy. “i want you to show me how much you love and care for me. get yourself together, settle down, then i guess you can settle down with me later.”

“later?” it pang eren’s heart a bit that he wouldn’t be able to call you his just yet, but he was determined to do what it would take to get you.

“later.”

彡

“_____, wake up, my mom made breakfast.” your eyes opened slowly at the sound of eren’s voice. you turned over to see him dressed, sweatpants and a shirt on his body, hair slightly damp from what appeared to be a recent shower. “get ready, i’ll wait.”

with hesitance, you got up and got yourself cleaned up and ready. you threw on some leggings and a sweatshirt as you didn’t recall any plans with eren nor his mom that evening, and with that you and eren head downstairs, eren’s hand holding yours as he pulled you down, but he didn’t drop contact with you when the two of you got into the kitchen. instead of holding your hand, he hopped up on the kitchen counter pulling you between his legs where you stood.

“good morning, when did you two come home last night?” carla asked from her position at the stove, flipping a pancake before grabbing three plates from the cabinet next to her and then turning around to face the two of you. neither you or eren missed the suspicious glance she gave you when she saw your stances, holding back her question so you could answer hers.

“probably around twelve… we left early.” you said.

“i thought so, i heard something last night but i remembered it was probably just the two of you so i went back to sleep.” carla slipped the last pancake onto the stack then handed eren the three plates to place on the kitchen table. “am i missing something?” she said giving you two a one over as she gave him the plates.

“no. there’s three people and three plates.” eren said as he placed them onto the table, and you rolled your eyes at his stupidity.

“no, like… you guys seem comfortable today.” realization hit him as he turned around to his mom trying to hide his stupid grin, which told you to not let him speak.

“uh, me and eren talked yesterday.” carla raised an eyebrow at you as she walked past you to put the stack of pancakes on the table, you following behind her to take a seat.

“about?”

eren glanced at you then to his mom as she brought over a container of syrup and some forks and knives. “i’m trying to make _____ my girlfriend.” he said blatanly, watching his mom freeze up as she put a fork and knife beside your plate.

“really?”

“yeah… he is.” you couldn’t decipher her reaction, until a small smile appeared on her face as she pat your shoulder and took a seat with you and eren.

“i’m glad.” she hummed. “it took you guys long enough… but why is he trying?”

you avoided carla’s eyes, concentrating on pulling a pancake to your plate as eren seemed nonchalant about the whole ordeal. it was _his_ mom, so of course he’d be less nervous about it than you.

“i told him i wanted him to get some things together first.”

carla nodded in understanding as she began cutting her pancakes. “i see. that’s good, just let me know if anything okay?”

“okay.” you and eren said the same time causing carla to giggle.

“i’m talking to _____ not you.” her tone had a hint of excitement to it.

she was happy, and something inside you was too.

you weren’t sure if eren getting a drink spilled on him was _karma_ or _luck_.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr for more works; @eremiie <3.  
> _________
> 
> this work will become a series, so this is technically an epilogue, stay tuned for the series though!


End file.
